Acute
by Scottish-Psycho
Summary: Hatsune Miku thought that everything was fine, and for a while, it was. She was going to live happily ever after with the one she loved...or so she thought. Her one mistake? She introduced her boyfriend to her best friend. Now we might have a bit of a problem... Based on the Vocaloid song Acute. Contains some Luka x Kaito, Hatsune x Kaito and some hints of Hatsune x Luki
1. Chapter 1

**9 years ago (Luka and Miku age: 8)**

"Megurine-san!" A girl shouted, running down the hall.

Luka turned around, "Hello,"

The girl bent over, held up a finger to Luka, signalling for her to wait while she got her breath back.

Luka stared at the girl before her, she had beautiful, turquoise hair, tied back into two identical pigtails that suited her quite nicely.

She was very pretty, Luka didn't recognise the girl, but this was her first day, she didn't know anyone.

Luka waited patiently as the girl straightened up and looked her straight in the eyes, a big smile broke out on her face.

"Hello," the girl held out a hand to Luka, tilting her head "I'm Hatsune Miku"

Luka took hold of the girls hand, shaking it gently "My name is Megurine Luka" she replied, letting go of Miku's hand and giving her a small bow.

"I know, you were in my class this morning," Miku said, the smile never leaving her face "the headmaster asked me to show you around, but I couldn't find you. I've found you now though, come on!" and with that, Miku grabbed Luka by the elbow and dragged her around the school.

 **6 years later**

 **(Luka and Miku age: 14 Rin age: 13)**

"Miku, your turn! Truth or dare?" Rin Kagamine asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Truth," was her reply.

"Miku!" Rin sprawled out on her back "you're no fun!"

"Truth," Miku repeated.

Rin sat up again, looking at Luka, both trying to think of the perfect thing to ask.

"Miku!" Rin shouted it so suddenly it made both Miku and Luka jump "who was your first kiss?"

Luka grinned along with Rin. This was going to be interesting. Miku wasn't the most popular girl in school, but, she had gone out on dates with a few guys. She had to have kissed one of them, right?

"No!" Miku held up her finger, wagging it slightly, "we are not going there, we will _never_ go there. Ever!"

"Now I _really_ want to know…" Luka said, scooting closer to Miku, Rin doing the same thing.

The grin on Luka's face was scaring Miku a little bit, seeing that look on Luka's face was a rare thing, she was always so mature.

"No way! That is private information that shall not be shared with you two!"

"Tell us!" Rin demanded, tackling Miku.

She struggled under Rin's grip, "Never!"

Rin began tickling her.

"S-Stop…! P-P-Please! Have…M-Mercy...!I'll…tell…y-you!" Miku yelled.

Straight away, Rin leapt off Miku, taking her place beside Luka.

Both of them leaned in closer, making sure they didn't miss a single word of what was about to be said.

Miku sat up, looking embarrassed, "I'll tell you…it-it was…" she took a deep breath, "LUKA! IT WAS YOUR BROTHER!" she blurted, slapping a hand across her mouth, while every ounce of blood in her body rushed to her face.

Luka and Rin gaped at her, then, simultaneously, big grins broke out on their faces and they began laughing.

"What?!" Miku demanded, embarrassment transforming into anger, "what's so funny?!"

But Rin and Luka had no answer, they kept rolling on the floor, laughing, occasionally bumping into each other, until, eventually, they sat up, wiping tears from their eyes.

"You… You kissed my brother?" Luka asked.

Miku buried her face in her hands, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"I know! I know!" her muffled voice exclaimed, "please don't hate me…"

Luka smiled a warm smile, "I don't hate you," she assured Miku.

Miku peeped at Luka, "You don't?"

"I don't,"

Miku removed her hands from her face, but the blush remained.

"But…" Luka continued, "you have to tell us what happened"

Miku's face fell.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rin "That's your dare,"

"But I chose truth" Miku said in a small voice.

"Too bad!" Luka and Rin yelled in unison.

Miku pouted "Fine! It was about 7 months ago…"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Miku knocked on the door to Luka's house, then again…then again._

 _"Luka?" Miku called, "Luka are you in there?"_

 _She knocked again, waited a few seconds then turned around and walked away._

 _When she was halfway down the garden path Luki opened the door, "Miku-chan?" he asked._

 _She turned around, "oh!" Miku exclaimed, surprised to see Luki there, instead of Luka, "Hello, Luki-kun!" she gave a small bow "is Luka in?"_

 _Luki was Luka's older brother, he was 16. That made him 2 years older than both Miku and Luka._

 _He and Miku were both quite friendly with each other, they called each other by their first names and hung out together regularly, she_ might _have had a bit of a crush on him. Maybe._

 _"Sorry," he said "Luka's out with Rin, she's staying at her house tonight. Do you wanna come in?"_

 _"Sure!" said the bubbly 14-year-old, skipping into the house._

 _Miku entered the living room, plonking herself on the couch._

 _"Do you want something to eat or drink?" asked Luki_

 _"What do you have?" Miku asked_

 _"Well, you could have Diet Coke or Dr Pepper,"_

 _"Dr Pepper? Eww. I'll have a diet Coke, thank you very much,"_

 _Luki chuckled, "Diet Coke it is, m'lady,"_

 _Miku laughed._

 _Before they knew it, it was 10pm and Miku and Luki were sitting on the couch sharing a blanket._

 _Surrounding them were various sweet wrappers, empty cans of juice and a few pizza boxes._

 _Luki had managed to talk Miku into watching a horror movie, after she had made him watch some cheesy, romance, drama._

 _They watched as yet another person was violently killed, their blood and guts spilling across the floor._

 _Miku squeaked, pulling the blanket up over her eyes and burrowing into Luki's side, he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer while she leaned her head on his shoulder._

 _He turned his head and gazed at Miku, she looked so cute._

 _Someone on screen had an arm chopped off and Miku jumped and went to bury her face into Luki's shoulder, instead finding herself face-to-face with him._

 _They just sat there, staring at each other, looking right into each others eyes. After about a minute of this, Luki leaned his face down, closer, closer._

 _Their lips met, Miku closed her eyes and Luki lifted his hand to cup her cheek. Miku's arms wrapped themselves around Luki's neck and his arms snaked their way around her waist._

 _Their kiss deepened, the blanket they were sharing fell onto the floor. Neither of them noticed._

 _They pulled apart for a moment and Miku pushed Luki onto his back, he grinned up at her and she leaned down, right before their lips touched, they were interrupted._

 _A loud roar erupted from the television, Miku screamed and fell off the couch, banging her head off the floor._

 _Luki chuckled, helping her up off the ground, walking through to the kitchen to get an ice pack for her swollen head._

 ** _End flashback_**

Miku blushed, finishing her story.

"Oh my god," Luka breathed, "you made-out with my brother,"

"You go girl!" yelled Rin.

Miku scratched her head, looking away from them, "…and, he might, _maybe,_ be my boyfriend…"

"Huh?" Luka said, "so, you and my brother have been dating for about 7 months…and neither of you told me?!"

"How was I supposed to explain to my best friend that I sucked faces with her brother then started dating him?!"

"Oh! Doesn't matter now!" exclaimed Rin "Luka, your turn. Truth or dare…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day**

 **(Miku and Luka age: 17 Rin and Len age: 16 Luki and Mikuo age: 19)**

"Happy Birthday, Miku!" They all shouted.

Miku stood there, frozen with shock, the bags of groceries she had been carrying found themselves lying on the ground, spilling across the floor.

She had just walked in the front door of her house, she hadn't expected to find everyone standing in her confetti-covered living room, party hats on their heads and a gigantic cake at the other end of the room.

"uh…Hi," were the only word that managed to squeeze past her lips.

"Miku!" Rin shouted, "Why do you look so surprised? Did you really think we had all forgotten about your birthday?"

There were so many people, the twins Rin and Len were there, along with her ex-boyfriend Luki, his sister (Miku's best friend) Luka, Miku's very own big brother, Mikuo and all of Miku's other friends from school.

"That's not it," Miku assured Rin, "I knew you guys wouldn't forget, I just…I didn't expect _this,_ "

"Only the best for my little sister," Mikuo said, walking over to Miku and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on!" Rin and Len said in unison, each of them grabbed one of Miku's arms, dragging her into the room as she looked toward her brother, using her eyes to plead with him to save her, he smiled at her, but made no move to help release her from the evil twins deadly grip, probably afraid that he would become their next prank victim.

 _Coward._ She thought to herself bitterly.

When she realised that her attempts at getting her brother to save her were futile she turned around, smiling at everyone, and let herself be carried toward a big pile of presents.

 **Later that evening**

Hours later everyone had gone home, only Miku's closest friends remained in her house.

Miku sat up from her spot on her armchair, she realised that she had been asleep and briefly wondered how long she had been sleeping for.

Rin and Mikuo were playing a video game, they both seemed to be very immersed in their virtual fight to the death, but, unfortunately for Mikuo, it appeared that Rin was winning. Only to be expected. No one, not even Len, had ever beaten Rin at a video game, she was, quite frankly, the Queen of Video Games.

Len was sprawled face down on the ground, he was asleep.

Soft snores came from his lips, his phone was lying next to him, it was still on, meaning he hadn't been asleep long.

From the looks of it, it looked like he had been playing a game, although Miku had no idea what one exactly.

Luka was sitting on the couch reading a book, that was very like her.

She was always so mature, but even she had a bit of a mischievous, dark side when she was around Rin and Miku.

Luka's brother, Luki, was watching a film on his phone, a horror movie probably.

Luki loved horror movies, he always had, he made Miku watch horror movies with him all the time.

They had been watching a horror movie when they had kissed the first time, that had been Miku's very first kiss, her and Luki had been in a relationship for quite a while afterwards, but after they had been together for 2 years they broke up, even so, the two of them still remained close friends.

Miku looked at the digital clock on the table beside her, it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning.

She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had a bit of a bed head.

 _Well,_ _maybe more than a bit._ She thought to herself

Her clothes were all creased and her pigtails were falling out.

She walked through to her bathroom, deciding that she was going to have a shower, after all, she desperately needed it.

About half an hour later Miku climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her naked body, she peeped her head out the door to make sure no one was looking in her direction, when she was sure that no one could see her she ran to her bedroom, her towel almost falling down in the process.

She dressed herself, but decided to let her hair drip dry, encase the sound of the hairdryer woke up anyone who was sleeping.

Miku made her way back through to the living room, spread around the room were the sleeping body's of all of her friends.

She sat back down on the armchair she had woken up on, trying her best to fall asleep, but it was useless, she was awake now, she would stay that way.

She instead decided to go for a walk, she could only imagine what her brother would say about her going for a walk at half past 4 in the morning, but she had to do something, she was getting way to restless.

Putting on a pair of shoes and a jacket, Miku grabbed her keys and her phone and walked out the front door and down the garden path, closing the gate behind her and making her way down the street.

After a few minutes of walking, Miku found herself walking down the high street, all the shops were closed and the street lights illuminated the dark roads.

Every now and then a car would drive down the road or a person would stumble past her, neither paid her much attention though.

She walked into a local park and strolled down the path for a few more minutes before coming across a rather strange site.

Miku stepped toward a bench, taking note of the boy who appeared to be asleep there, he had dark blue hair and was about half a foot taller than Miku.

He looked to be about 17 or 18 years old, with broad shoulders and a toned body, covered only by a pair of jeans, a thin, black, short sleeved t-shirt and a worn pair of trainers.

 _He must be freezing._ Miku thought.

"H-hello?" Miku whispered, "are…are you awake.?"

No response.

"Excuse me?"

She reached her hand out slowly, and then, all of a sudden, he jolted, opening his eyes quickly, as if waking from a terrifying nightmare.

Miku squeaked, stepping back and tripping over a stray stone, landing on the hard ground and letting out a small "ouch".

She raised her head and locked eyes with the boy on the bench.

His eyes were open now, she could see that they were a brilliant blue colour, much like his hair, but they were much darker and much more beautiful.

They sat there for a minute or two, neither of them dared to move a muscle as they watched each other closely, daring each other to shatter the silence and say something.

"eh…hello," the boy said, awkwardly.

Hearing the boy speak seemed to bring her to her senses, her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

The boy pushed himself into a sitting position, giving her a warm smile that banished all the awkwardness and embarrassment.

Miku looked at him from the corner of her eye, turning her head to face him.

"My name is Kaito Shion," He said, standing and stretching his hand out for her, she took it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you. My name is Miku Hatsune," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Hatsune-san,"

"You too," Miku said, blushing, "I was wondering why you were sleeping on the bench,"

"Huh? Oh, that. I was looking for my little sister, I had a fight with her a few hours ago, she stormed out of the house, I got worried and went looking for her. I sat down for a rest, I guess I must have fallen asleep"

"Oh, okay. Um…would you like me to help you find your sister?" she asked, shyly.

His eyes lit up at that, making them more beautiful than they already were.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all" she gave him a warm smile and they set off.

They exited the park, and walked back along the high street.

After a few minutes of silence Kaito turned his head toward Miku.

"So, what are you doing wandering about at half 4 in the morning?"

"I just went out for a walk, no real reason really,"

"A pretty, young girl wandering around by herself, so early in the morning? Doesn't sound like a good idea to me,"

She blushed at his comment "No, probably not" she smiled sheepishly, "So what's your sister like?"

"Well, her names Kaiko. She's about your height, she looks a lot like me, but a girl, obviously. Her hair is quite short, it reaches her chin, blue hair, blue eyes, very thin."

"Okay, at least I know what to look out for now,"

They continued walking down the street, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Miku learned that Kaito had only been living in that town for a month or two, he had moved here with his sister after their parents had been sent to jail for fraud.

She didn't ask about that, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

She told him about her family too, she told him about her big brother with a love for video games, she told him about her parents, like him, she didn't live with her mother and father.

Her parents had divorced at a young age, Miku and her brother had moved in with their father, they would still see their mother from time to time, but only when she was sober.

They didn't see her very often.

But, after a while, her mother seemed to realise she needed help, she began getting help with her drinking, and soon enough, she was completely sober.

Miku and Mikuo began seeing their mother more often after that, they started staying at her house for the weekends, and then the stays began getting longer and longer, and then next thing they knew, they were moving in with her.

Her father had always disapproved of Miku and her brother seeing their mother, _its only temporary,_ he would say _, she'll be back on the drink in no time,_ but he was wrong, she sobered up and she stayed that way, her father didn't believe that though, and when they moved in with their mother he was more than angry.

The day Miku and Mikuo were going to move in with their mother Miku had gone to say goodbye to their father, Mikuo had already said his goodbyes so Miku decided to go alone.

Big mistake.

Her father didn't want Miku to leave, he despised Miku's mother. He said that while they had been married she had been having affairs with more men than you could count, said she was taking drugs, stealing money, any excuse he could think of, he used.

But Miku knew it wasn't true, she had spoken to people who had helped her mother become sober, seen results from tests, she was completely clean of drink and drugs, she didn't even smoke anymore, but her father wasn't having any of it.

His big fist came round and smacked her in the face, a spur of the moment thing, she had thought.

She was wrong.

He continued to punch her, to kick her, bite her, scratch her.

She was terrified, it hurt so much, he was her father, he wasn't supposed to hurt her, he was supposed to love her and care for her, to support her in everything she did.

He was supposed to be protective, he was the one who was supposed to hate all of her boyfriends, to be the one to tell them "if you hurt my daughter, I will never forgive you"

He was supposed to hurt people who hurt her, he wasn't supposed to hurt her himself.

Miku genuinely thought he was going to kill her.

So she killed him…


	3. Chapter 3

_His big fist came round and smacked her in the face, a spur of the moment thing, she had thought._

 _She was wrong._

 _He continued to punch her, to kick her, bite her, scratch her._

 _She was terrified, it hurt so much, he was her father, he wasn't supposed to hurt her, he was supposed to love her and care for her, to support her in everything she did._

 _He was supposed to be protective, he was the one who was supposed to hate all of her boyfriends, to be the one to tell them "if you hurt my daughter, I will never forgive you"_

 _He was supposed to hurt people who hurt her, he wasn't supposed to hurt her himself._

 _Miku genuinely thought he was going to kill her._

 _So she killed him…_

She didn't tell Kaito that though, she wasn't stupid enough to tell him she had killed her own father.

She instead told him that he had killed himself, that was what she told everyone.

She told everyone she had walked in and found him like that, he had overdosed on pills, that was what everyone believed, so that was what happened.

The truth was, he never killed himself, he was too busy beating the crap out of his daughter.

It was self defence, she never intended to kill him, but she was scared, she used the first thing she set her eyes on.

A tub of painkillers.

Somehow she managed to overpower him, she found herself on top of him, forcing his mouth open and emptying the contents of the tub into his mouth.

Then he stopped moving…

Whether he overdosed or chocked, she had no idea, but a quick press of her fingers to his neck told her he was dead.

She didn't feel sad though, or guilty.

She didn't feel anything.

She just sat there, looking at the corpse of her father, lifeless eyes, messy hair, sweat pouring down his face, she was the one who had done that to him.

Miku had killed her own father.

So suddenly it was scary, she began to feel sick, panic was beginning to set in.

She had just killed someone, her own father, but that wasn't what frightened her, she was going to go to jail.

The police were going to take her away and lock her up and Miku would eventually rot away in a prison cell.

Then she looked at her hands…gloves, she was wearing gloves, ironically it was a pair of gloves her father had bought her.

It was cold, of course she was wearing gloves, but that meant there would be no fingerprints on the tub, none of hers anyway.

Her father always put the tub back in the cupboard when he was finished, but they had just been sitting on the table, which meant he had just taken one, his own fingerprints would be on the tub, not hers.

She could still get out of this, she could cover it up.

It had been a mistake, an honest mistake, she was only human, she shouldn't be punished for making a simple mistake, right?

Straight away a plan formed in her head, she picked up the phone, and phoned an ambulance, it was too late for dear daddy, she knew that, but people had seen her walk into the house, if she was going to pass this off as a suicide she had to show she cared.

Finding someone like that, your first instinct is to call an ambulance, if she took to long to do so, she would be a suspect in a murder.

As soon as the ambulance was phoned she dragged her dad to his room, dressed him in a tux and cleared up any sign of a struggle or fight.

People want to look their best when they die, they want to look good, be in a nice clean area.

She placed the tub back beside her father just as the ambulance pulled up, if she messed up now it would all be over.

Miku turned on the tears as the paramedics barged into the house, and soon enough, she was told that her father was dead…

xXx

"…so, your dad killed himself?" Kaito asked.

"Uh-huh" Miku replied, mentally telling herself to seem more sad.

"What about your mum though? Why don't you live with her?"

"We did, but she died last year,"

"How?"

"She was hit by a car. We rushed her to the hospital, she went into a coma, never woke up," at least this story was true.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its okay, but lets get onto happier topics…"

xXx

Half past 5 in the morning and Kaiko Shion had still not been found.

"Shion-san, have you tried just phoning your sister?" A tired Miku asked.

"Umm," Kaito said, averting his eyes, "Yes…probably, maybe, um…no,"

"Are you kidding!? Call her!"

"Yes ma'am" he replied, with a salute, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

By six o'clock it had come to the attention of the two-man search party that Kaiko Shion was currently staying the night at a friends house, panic is over!

"Well that was a tremendous waste of an hour and a half," Miku commented, stopping outside her house and turning to face Kaito.

"Thanks for the compliment,"

"No problem, I'll give you a call soon, 'Kay? We should hang out,"

"Sounds good, Hatsune-san"

"Goodbye,"

"Bye,"

With that, Miku walked up the garden path, waving at Kaito before stepping back inside her house, and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Math. Miku hated math, the first subject she had on a Monday morning, not fun.

She began doodling in her jotter, butterflies, flowers, her name in pretty fonts, she picked up a teal pencil and was about to colour the big, bold MIKU HATSUNE and then-

"Miku? Can you tell me the answer..?"

 _Damn._

"um…could you repeat the question, please?"

"Miku, you have to pay more attention in class! Do you want to be a dunce!?"

Miku left that question unanswered and the teacher continued to harass other students, she probably could answer the question, if she could be bothered.

She went off into a daze, thinking about all sorts of things, and then who should walk in the door?

Kaito Shion.

That caught Miku's attention, she didn't know he was starting at her school.

She watched as he desperately grappled for an adequate excuse as to why he was late on his first day, his train had been delayed, apparently.

He introduced himself to the class, then took his seat, he was sitting next to Miku's friend Luka.

Kaito turned around and spotted Miku, he smiled and gave her a small wave, she waved back and gave him one of her own smiles.

The rest of the class passed by agonizingly slowly, but the next few seemed to go rather quick, soon enough it was lunch.

"Hey Hatsune-san," came a voice.

"Shion-san!" Miku exclaimed, " you never told me you were going to be starting at my school!"

"I didn't know which school you went too,"

"Oh…that's a good point,"

"Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure, where though?"

"This is my first day, why don't you pick?"

"Ok, how about we eat on the roof?"

"The roof it is! Lets go!"

xXx

"No way!" Exclaimed Miku.

"It's true!" Kaito assured her.

"You ate the whole thing?"

"Yup!" He said, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Why would you eat a mouldy sandwich!?"

"Its was a dare, I had to do it! I'm no chicken! Didn't feel so great after though…"

Miku was laughing so hard she was crying, Kaito had made many funny mistakes, and he had no problem sharing them with her.

All to soon the bell went, signalling the end of lunch, and Miku made her way to class, already missing Kaito and his funny stories.

 **2 months later**

"Kaito! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Miku shouted.

"How long have we got until the movie starts?" Kaito asked.

"2 minutes, so move your butt!"

Miku went off ahead, not running but not walking either and Kaito had to jog to keep up.

The two had been friends for only a short while, just 2 months in fact, but the two of them had become very close over the short amount of time they had together.

They had met when Miku had found Kaito sleeping on a bench, she had helped him find his missing sister and he transferred to her school soon after, that had been a bit of a surprise for Miku, but a pleasant surprise.

They became very good friends after that, and hung out a lot at the weekends and after school, but she was yet to introduce him to all of her other friends.

His desk was next to Miku's best friend Luka's desk in a few classes, but they hadn't exchanged more than a few words, from what Miku had heard.

Finally they made it to the cinema, they paid for the tickets and sat down waiting for the movie to start, it was an action film, Miku couldn't remember the name though.

She looked around, Miku and Kaito were the only ones in the cinema, apart from another boy and girl, looking just a year or 2 older than Miku herself. Neither of them seemed to be very interested in the movie though…

 _Is that kind of stuff even_ aloud _in public?!_

Miku turned back around, trying to ignore the couple in the back of the cinema.

She rested her head on Kaito's shoulder and sunk into her chair, taking note of how cold it was in the cinema. He seemed to notice her discomfort, he took off his jacket and lay it across her torso, she murmured a small 'thank you' and then drifted off to sleep.

xXx

 _It was so quiet, the only sounds were the sound of running footsteps._

 _What was she doing here? How did she get here? Why was she running?_

 _Most importantly…_ what _was she running from?_

 _She stopped and bent over, trying to catch her breath._

 _Small puffs of air came out of her mouth, and goose bumps ran their way up her arms, she straightened and shivered with the cold._

 _She looked around, but there was nothing to look at, she was surrounded by white, pure white, she was standing in the middle of a void._

 _White mist swirled around in small clouds, it snaked its way up her legs and around her arms, like hands made of ice desperately grabbing at her._

 _Her outfit was white as well, a short sleeved t-shirt, denim shorts, plain flats and a few other accessories like a watch and an anklet, all white, all plain…except from the blood._

 _She gasped, there hadn't been any blood before._

 _The mist disappeared, revealing a trail of bloody footprints leading up to her, she must have left them there when she was running..._

 _Running? Had she been running? She had. But what from?_

 _"Miku…"_

 _She froze, looking up, there was someone standing there, his head was down so she couldn't tell who it was, but when he raised his head she recognized him straight away._

 _"Dad," she whispered._

 _His eyes were red, and puffy, veins showed up on his skin, running up and down his arms and his skin was pale, almost white, like a vampire._

 _No, not like a vampire-like a corpse._

 _Something fell out of his hand-a tub._

 _The tub rolled in her direction, the lid fell off and a few small pills fell out._

 _What was this? A vision? A memory? Was this Hell?_

 _Strange…Hell was supposed to be flames, not mist, supposed to be hot, not as freezing as it was here._

 _Hell was where the dead went to be punished for their sins, Satan would torture people, torment them for all of eternity, never to stop, never to end, but that wasn't what was happening to her._

 _But it_ was _what was happening to her, she had killed her father, and then covered it up, instead or taking the blame, accepting judgement._

 _Was this the Devil's way of punishing her for all of her wrongdoings?_

 _Miku looked up at her father, he had a grim, almost psychotic smile plastered on his face, and then he disappeared, becoming one with the mist._

 _"Dad? DAD!" She called, leaping forward and stretching her arm out, but he was gone, never to be seen again…_

xXx

"Aahhh!" Miku sat up quicker than lightening, her breathing was heavy and she was caught in the duvet, she felt a bead of sweat trickle its way down her spine.

"Miku? MIKU!?"

"Kaito?" she whispered.

"Miku? Did you have a nightmare?!" Kaito burst into the room and was at her side in a second.

"Are you OK?" he asked, less frantic.

She didn't answer, she flung her arms around his neck and squeezed so tightly she thought his head might just pop off.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She just shook her head and sat back.

Miku looked right into his eyes, "I'm fine" She tried to say, though it came out as more of a hoarse whisper.

"You sure?"

She chose to ignore his question, asking her own instead, "How did we get here? We were in the cinema,"

"You fell asleep, I called a taxi to pick us up, I don't know where you live so I brought you to mine and got my sister to dress you in one of my shirts-hers were a bit small, sorry. She's gone out now, staying at a friends house overnight, but I said thanks on your behalf,"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. She had been asleep but she was still tired, drained was probably a better word to use though.

"Still tired? You were only asleep for and hour or two,"

Miku nodded again and lay back down, pulling him with her gently. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but put his arms around her, pulling her close, and the two of them drifted off into a sleep filled with happy dreams.


End file.
